


Ain't A Choice

by bethygreene



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethygreene/pseuds/bethygreene
Summary: Daryl turned around to look at his brother, but when he did, he wished he wouldn’t have.Merle was holding a polaroid picture in his hand and was staring a hole through it. And while Daryl couldn’t see the front of the picture, he knew what it was.All hell was about to break loose.Otherwise known as Merle being a homophobic ass that thinks sexuality is a choice and doesn't approve of his little brother being gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has taken over my entire life. It's ridiculous. But I love it. 
> 
> Also, I miss Merle so much so I'm stoked to be writing something with him in it. <3
> 
> Enjoy. Xo

The clock hanging on the wall read that it was almost eleven in the morning. Jesus had been awake since seven. Usually, Daryl woke up with him, but not today. Jesus didn’t really mind, though. He figured that Daryl could use the rest.

So far, he’d cleaned all three bathrooms in the house. He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out how Daryl managed to make a mess out of all of the bathrooms, since he was the only one living here. He’d also managed to clean the entire living room, as well as the two extra bedrooms. The bedrooms didn’t need too much attention, because no one was living in them. The living room, however, needed the most work.

There were books lying all over the place, which frustrated Jesus to no end because the living room had a total of two bookshelves and he was certain it wouldn’t have killed Daryl to put them away after he was finished reading them.

Blankets were scattered on different pieces of furniture, as well as some on the floor. There were fifteen empty cans of food on the coffee table that had been there for God only knows how long. And yes, there were exactly fifteen, Jesus counted.

The floors in the living room, as well as the kitchen looked as if they hadn’t been touched with a broom or a mop in centuries, so after he was finished putting books away, folding blankets, and throwing away food cans, he swept and mopped the floors.

He saved the kitchen for last. It actually wasn’t in too bad of a shape, considering that Daryl never cooked. All that Jesus really needed to do was wipe down the countertops and wash the few dishes that were lying in the sink. He decided that he’d do that before he left today, though, and went to make breakfast instead.

Since it was almost noon now, he figured that Daryl would be getting up soon. So he decided against making a big breakfast and stuck to something simple. He put his long hair up into a bun to lessen the risk of getting any hair into the food whilst cooking it, and threw an apron around his waist.

He began scrambling some eggs and toasting four pieces of bread in the oven. He sighed as he stirred the eggs around in the pan. He’d been staying with Daryl for the last four days, but today was his last day here. He didn’t want to leave, but he’d promised Maggie that he’d return to Hilltop today. She’d been getting closer to the end of her pregnancy, and he’d been helping her run the place as best he could so that she and Glenn could have time to prepare for their new baby.

Jesus was dividing the eggs evenly into two plates and putting two pieces of toast each beside of the eggs when he heard Daryl come down the stairs and walk into the kitchen.

He looked like a dream, really. His hair was a mess, he was missing his shirt, (which had nothing to do with the fact that Jesus was currently wearing it), and because it was summer and hot as hell, all he had on was a pair of loose boxer shorts.

Daryl sat on the barstool at the kitchen island in front of where Jesus was standing and snorted. He was clearly amused by the fact that Jesus’s hair was up in a bun and that he was wearing an apron.

“Ya look like a damn housewife.” Daryl said, watching as his boyfriend slid his plate of food in front of him.

Jesus laughed, “I kind of feel like one, really. I’ve done nothing but clean since I woke up this morning.”

Daryl took a bite out of his toast and spoke with a mouth full of food, “I can see that. The place don’t even look lived in no more.”

Jesus rolled his eyes as he retrieved orange juice from the fridge and filled two glasses, sliding one to Daryl before taking a seat on the barstool next to him.

Jesus picked up his fork and began picking at his eggs. “I have to leave today.”

Daryl hummed in response. “Merle’ll be back from his run today, guess it’s best you get goin’ anyways.”

Daryl and Jesus had been together for a few months now at least, but very few people knew about them. Rick, Michonne, Carl, Maggie, Glenn, and Sasha were the only ones who knew. It wasn’t that Daryl was ashamed for anyone else to know, he just didn’t want to risk Merle finding out. It was hard telling what Merle would do if he found out that his little brother was gay. He just wouldn’t get it. If it weren’t for Merle, Daryl would probably be screaming about how much he loved Jesus from the rooftops. Only not really, because he hadn’t even managed to tell Jesus how much he loved him yet. Jesus, of course, had said it plenty of times. All Daryl ever did was nod after he said it.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. After they were finished, Jesus took both of their empty plates and glasses and went to the sink to begin washing the dishes.

Daryl shook his head and got up from the barstool. He went over to Jesus and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Jesus just smiled and continued rinsing off a glass.

“C’mon, let’s go back to bed. I’ll get those dishes later.” Daryl said, pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s neck.

Jesus rolled his eyes. “Mhm, sure you will. I’ll come back next week and these dishes will still be right here in this sink.”

“Probably,” Daryl smirked against the side of his neck, “c’mon, Paul. You gotta leave in a few hours. Might as well make the most of ‘em.”

Jesus sighed in content before nodding his head and turning around to face his partner, abandoning the dishes.

“I’ll go upstairs with you on one condition.” Jesus teased.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Daryl asked, tightening his grip around Jesus’s waist.

Jesus smirked. “That you carry me upstairs.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Such a damn princess.”

“You love it.” Jesus said as Daryl picked him up off of the floor and carried him up the stairs bridal style.

Once they were inside of Daryl’s bedroom, Daryl threw him on the bed and crawled over him. He looked down at Jesus and he just couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that someone as amazing and as unbelievably perfect as Jesus could actually be here, right now, with him. It was even harder for him to believe that someway, somehow, Jesus loved him. He hoped that one day he’d be able to tell Jesus that the feeling was most definitely mutual, but part of him felt like maybe he already knew that.

Daryl used the palm of one of his hands to keep his balance as he hovered over his boyfriend, while he used the other hand to brush a strand of stray hair that had fallen into Jesus’s face behind his ear. And then he smiled. A real, genuine smile that hardly anyone else on planet Earth could pull out of him. He didn’t have any reason in particular for smiling, it was just that he was so incredibly happy whenever he was with Jesus. That alone was enough to terrify him, though, because he’d never let anyone get this close before.

Jesus looked up at him and returned Daryl’s smile with one of his own. “Kiss me, you fool.”

Daryl snorted. “Not with a line like that.”

Jesus pushed his bottom lip out and into a small pout and looked up at Daryl with the world’s biggest, most irresistible puppy dog eyes.

“Ah, hell.” Daryl rolled his eyes before leaning down and pressing his lips against Jesus’s in a quick kiss before lying down beside of him.

Jesus reached beside of him and grabbed his polaroid camera off of the bedside table. He moved closer to Daryl and looked over at him. “Say cheese!”

“Hell naw. I don’t do pictures.” Daryl protested.

“Please?” Jesus looked at him with the puppy dog eyes again. Daryl swore he did that shit on purpose.

And of course, Daryl caved. “Fine, but make it quick.”

“You have to smile.” Jesus demanded, his tone way too serious for the situation at hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Just take the damn picture.”

Jesus held the camera up above them and kissed Daryl’s cheek and took the picture.

Once the photo came out, Jesus held it up to inspect it. To his surprise, Daryl was actually smiling in the picture.

Jesus thought about teasing him for it, but he decided against it.

“You should keep it.” Jesus said, referring to the picture in his hand.

“Naw, you should.”

Jesus shook his head. “We don’t take pictures together often, because I know you don’t like them. This one makes the third picture we’ve taken together. I’ve got both of the ones that we took before this in my trailer back home. You don’t have any pictures of us, and if something were to happen to me-“

Daryl cut him off and snatched the picture out of his hand. “Don’t talk like that. Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen to you. You’re too damn stubborn.”

Jesus smirked. “That’s true.”

Daryl got up from the bed and opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a packet of thumbtacks. He took one out and walked back over to his side of the bed and pinned the picture above the bedside table.

Jesus watched him and smiled the whole time. He caught a glimpse of the clock beside of the window across from him and sighed. It was almost three and he knew that he needed to get back to Hilltop soon.

He stood up from the bed and pulled his hair down and out of the bun. His beanie had been hanging on one of the bedposts, so he picked it up and put it back onto his head.

“I have to go. I’d like to get back before dark.”

Daryl sighed. He didn’t want Jesus to leave. And it seemed like every time he did, it just got harder and harder to say goodbye. Jesus had suggested on more than one occasion that Daryl come to Hilltop and live with him, and Daryl would be lying if he said that the thought hadn’t actually crossed his mind.

He knew that he couldn’t do that, though. He couldn’t leave his brother, or the rest of his family. But he was starting to realize that Jesus was family, too.

Jesus had begun pulling the few articles of clothing that he’d brought to Alexandria with him out of Daryl’s closet. He had just started to pull Daryl’s shirt off to replace it with one of his own when he heard Daryl speak up.

“Keep the shirt. Looks better on ya anyway.” He said.

Jesus smiled and pulled the shirt back down. “Daryl Dixon, did you just flirt with me?”

“Guess I did.” Daryl half smiled, “You can leave those clothes in there too, if ya want. Since you’ll be back next week anyway. Unless ya need ‘em.”

“I don’t need them. They’re extra. I have more back at Hilltop.” Jesus said, putting the clothes back into their new rightful place in Daryl’s closet, smiling to himself the entire time.

He put a few pairs of underwear into his duffle bag, since he didn’t actually own that many pairs to begin with, but left an extra pair folded on the top shelf in the closet. He put his polaroid camera into the bag as well and zipped it up before grabbing his coat that was hanging on a hook inside of the closet. He put it on, along with his shoes that were beside of the bed, and sighed as he picked up his bag.

They both knew the drill by now. Jesus would get dressed, pack up, then Daryl would walk him to the gates to see him off.

So, after Jesus was dressed, packed, and ready to leave, they walked downstairs, out the front door and off of the porch.

They began walking in the direction of the gates and Daryl looked over at Jesus. He was throwing his hand up every now and again to wave at people who were sitting on their porches. It was a nice summer day, so no one really felt the need to be cooped up inside. All of the people smiled at him and waved back. The people in Alexandria had taken a liking to Jesus over the last few months, and Daryl could understand why.

Daryl reached out and took the hand that Jesus wasn’t using to wave at people and held it as they walked. Daryl wasn’t usually one for public displays of affection, but he decided that he could deal with it for right now.

Jesus smiled and squeezed his hand, but once they got to the gates, his smile fell.

“Hey,” Daryl said, reaching out to run his thumb along Jesus’s cheek, “don’t you go frownin’ on me. I’ll see ya in a few days.”

Jesus sighed and reached out to cup Daryl’s cheek. “I know, but it doesn’t make leaving any easier.”

“Tell me ‘bout it.” Daryl wrapped his arms around Jesus and pulled his body up against him.

This was so unlike Daryl that it was actually kind of ridiculous. Sure, he was affectionate toward Jesus all the time, when they were in private. But hardly ever when they were around other people. He was sure there were some prying eyes looking at them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Hell, he was pretty sure that everybody had already figured out what was going on with them anyway.

Daryl gave Jesus a tight squeeze before pulling back to look at him. “Get home safe.”

“I will.” Jesus leaned in and pressed his lips against Daryl’s. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but he did it anyway.

Daryl didn’t seem to have an issue with it though, because he just moved his lips against Jesus’s without giving a damn about who might be looking.

Jesus pulled back and looked at Daryl with sad eyes. “I love you. I’ll be back soon.”

Daryl nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll hold you to that."

And with that, Jesus was off and Daryl was alone again.

He walked back to his house and into the kitchen. He looked at the dishes in the sink and made a mental note to himself to be sure to wash them before Jesus came back.

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went into the living room to pull a book off of the bookshelf and then sat down on the couch and began reading it. He spent about thirty minutes in silence before an all too familiar high pitched, way too loud, voice filled the air.

“Where you at, baby brother? Got some goodies for ya.” Merle said, making his way into the living room.

Daryl nodded in his direction. With any luck, Merle would see that he was trying to read in peace and take the hint and leave.

No such luck.

Merle sat down on the armchair beside of the couch and propped his feet up on the newly clean coffee table. “What happened here?”

Daryl groaned and closed his book. He’d get a chance to read it later, hopefully. “What the hell are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“The place is so... clean. Ya gotchu a woman cleanin’ for ya that I don’t know about?” Merle teased.

“Somethin’ like that.” Daryl muttered under his breath before taking a long drink of his beer.

“Anyway, I brought’cha some stuff back.” Merle said, handing Daryl a white grocery bag.

Inside was a six pack of beer, two packs of cigarettes, and a lighter.

“Thanks.” Daryl said, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge with Merle following closely behind him.

Daryl opened up a pack of fresh cigarettes too and put one between his lips, then lit it with his brand new lighter. He’d been out of cigarettes for a while now, so he was actually grateful that Merle managed to find some.

“Mind if I use your shower? Mine ain’t workin’ right.” Merle asked, already starting to head upstairs.

“Yeah, yeah. Go on.” Daryl said, waving his brother on up the stairs.

While his brother was in the shower, Daryl decided to go ahead and wash the dishes that he’d promised Jesus he’d wash.

Thirty minutes later, Merle made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen just as Daryl had finished up with the dishes.

Daryl turned around to look at his brother, but when he did, he wished he wouldn’t have.

Merle was holding a polaroid picture in his hand and was staring a hole through it. And while Daryl couldn’t see the front of the picture, he knew what it was.

All hell was about to break loose.


End file.
